Sentimental Titles
by TouchOfViolet
Summary: Edited:: Yusuke and Keiko have to choose among their friends as to who will be the godparent of their son.
1. Calling Godfather

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or a plasma TV, or a hamster.

**A/N**: I got bored a few weekends ago, and the result was this story. I will be posting a chapter, hopefully, once a week. This was written as a fun, care-free story, and I do hope you all enjoy it as such.

Flamers will be fed to my pet….umm….Aragorn. Yes, that is right. Aragorn. From Lord of the Rings. My pet. He'll all…..kill you and stuff. With his sword. Because it was renewed. So don't flame!

**A/N: 08/10/05** – Well, I've decided to edit this story. No dramatic changes though. Just little things that have bugged me. I don't know if anyone even noticed them but me.

Anyway, I just wanted to take this time here to thank everyone who's read this little story of mine, and I'd especially like to thank everyone who took the time to review. Ya'll make me so happy.

Also, I don't really have plans to write a sequel. Sorry, everyone. But if this idea of mine sparked an idea in any of you, feel free to run with it! I promise not to sue.

**Sentimental Titles**

By: TouchofViolet

**Chapter One**

Calling Godfather

In the suburbs of Tokyo sat a small yellow house with a bright brown roof and a wide porch. Being in the heart of suburbia, as it was, it was really only used for one purpose—housing a family. And not just any family, no. This small yellow house with a bright brown roof and a wide porch housed the Urameshi family.

"Honestly, Yusuke, he can't just _call_ 'godfather'." Keiko said, tucking her legs, clad in blue plaid pajama pants, beneath her. She took a large bite of the sandwich she had just made. "He just can't."

"Well, obviously he can," Yusuke argued, rocking in (what else?) the rocking chair, and rubbing small circles on his son's back, "because….he did. Remember? When he first found out you were pregnant."

She waved her sandwich in the air, "That doesn't mean it counts for anything!"

He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against his sleeping son's head. Keiichi was only three months old and already he had brown hairs growing. Yusuke felt a gentle smile take over his lips. He could feel Keiichi's warm, baby breath on his neck. His hands grabbed fistfuls of Yusuke's white shirt, and his little heartbeat thumped against Yusuke's chest. Carefully, he hugged his son tighter to him.

"Kuwabara is my best friend." he stated, looking over at the chair next to him, taken by his beautiful wife. "Sure, he's a little….I don't know, insane. But he's a good guy, and he loves our kid almost as much as we do. Plus….he _did_ call it."

Keiko sighed, and watched a red car drive by. With a thoughtful look on her face, she looked up at the setting sun. They spent almost every sunset out on their porch nowadays. "I understand all that, Yusuke. But both Botan and Kurama have hinted that they would like the roll of godparent. And Koenma has even come out and _asked_! It really wouldn't be fair to turn down Koenma….after all the strings he pulled getting us this house; and the whole 'allowing you to come back to life' thing."

"That was _YEARS_ ago!" Yusuke defended, "Completely non-relevant."

Keiko glared at him before finishing off her sandwich. "It's not that I don't want Kuwabara to be Keiichi's godfather. It's that I'm not sure if he's the perfect choice….or if it's even fair to our other friends. It isn't like he's married or anything….he'd just be a single dad. And…..is he…._ready_ for that?"

Yusuke sighed and shook his head. "I really shouldn't tell you this…."

"Tell me what?" Keiko asked quizzically, studying her husband.

He blew the hair out of his face and leaned his head against the back of the rocking chair. Lazily he looked over at the brown eyed girl he had married. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" He more demanded than asked.

She gave a hesitant nod. "I promise, Yusuke."

"You know that Kuwabara and I are hanging out tomorrow…..but really we're going to go shopping. That…sounds _so_ gay." Yusuke grinned to himself and rested his cheek against Keiichi again. "But he wants me to help him pick out an engagement ring….for Yukina."

Keiko let out what can only be described as an earth-shattering gasp. She jumped to her feet, her big brown eyes aglow with joy. "SERIOUSLY!" She exclaimed and made a B-line for the door to get into the house. "I have to call some-"

Just as her fingertips touched the doorknob she froze. She cleared her throat and tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears. Quietly she walked back over to her chair and slowly sat down.

"Whoops," Keiko whispered.

Yusuke let out a long, exaggerated grunt. "Did you _hear_ that, Keiichi?" He asked their still sleeping son, though how he managed to stay asleep was anyone's guess. "'Whoops' she says. '_Whoops_'!"

"Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed, hitting his arm playfully. "I didn't _actually_ call someone."

He looked at her, pretend horror and shock on his handsome features. "As if _that_ makes every-"

Keiko cut him off with a kiss.


	2. When the Fox is Away

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho or a A Wedding Story that airs on TLC. However, friends of mine were married on A Wedding Story…..if that counts for anything.

**A/N**: I have decided to post one chapter a day, considering that I can.

I would like to thank **KikyoKurama**, **Spede**, and **Jettwolf90** for reviewing.

**Sentimental Titles**

By: Touch of Violet

**Chapter Two**

When the Fox is Away…the Fire Demon Will Visit 

"You want to go to sleep. You want to go to sleep. You really really _REALLY_ want to go to sleep." Yusuke chanted over and over again, waving his hands in the most hypnotist-ish way he could. With a disappointed sigh, his shoulders slumped and he rested his hands on the crib's railing. He looked down at the face of his three month old son, who was busy playing with his own toes rather than sleeping. "You know you want to." Yusuke stated.

Keiichi merely paused in his toe-playing to stare up at his father. He gurgled and tilted his head to the side. "Gaaaah!" Keiichi exclaimed happily….and then went back to playing with his toes.

Yusuke shrugged. "As long as you're in your crib and quiet….then your mother can't kill me, right?" He turned and walked to the door of the nursery. No sooner had his hand reached the doorknob, Keiichi was screaming and crying.

"Hey, hey!" Yusuke said frantically, running back over to the crib. "What's wrong little guy?" Almost instantaneously, Keiichi stopped crying and smiled up at his father.

"Fwaa la!" He said and proceeded to make spit bubbles.

Yusuke shrugged. "Alright then, I'm going to go out in the living room and wait for Kuwabara. You just….stay there." He turned again and walked over to the door. This time, he was only halfway there when Keiichi let out a loud wail.

Again Yusuke found himself running back to the crib, and again Keiichi stopped crying the moment he saw his father.

"Now come on Keiichi," Yusuke said quietly, lowering a hand into the crib to caress his son's cheek, "I'm not asking for much. Get some sleep. You need a nap."

The three-month-old yawned in response and Yusuke smiled. "That's what I'm talking about. Now, _please_, go to sleep." So, for the third time, he walked to the nursery door. And, also for the third time, Keiichi started to cry before he could get out of the door.

Yusuke shook his entire upper body in a fit of frustration. Pulling out his un-gelled hair, he fell to his knees. "What! What's wrong? Why can't I leave?"

"YUSUKE!" Keiko exclaimed, bursting through the nursery room door with a baby monitor in hand. "What is going on? I'm trying to watch 'A Wedding Story' on TLC and all I can hear is crying, and then happy noises, and then crying, and then happy noises, and then screaming! What are you doing?"

He gawked up at his wife. "It….it's not _me_! It's _him_!" Yusuke pointed accusingly at the crib, their son sitting inside of it, merrily playing with his toes.

Keiko rolled her eyes and tossed the baby monitor at him. He had to reach to catch it, and ended up falling on his face. She stepped over him and walked over to the crib, picking Keiichi up. "What's the matter?" She asked in a playful voice. Tickling his stomach, she stepped back over her husband and into the living room.

She held her son in her arms and sat down on the big brown couch, 'A Wedding Story' still playing in the background. "Do you want to watch TV with me, sweetheart?" Keiko asked, settling herself on the couch.

Yusuke made several loud, frustrated noises as he stomped out of Keiichi's room and into the living room. With a pout, he put the baby monitor that had been chucked at him on the coffee table and plopped down next to Keiko.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and leaned back in the couch, settling in. Yawning, he wrapped his arm around Keiko's shoulders and pulled her next to him. He kissed her temple and they turned their attention the to TV screen. Well, Yusuke and Keiko did. Keiichi was too busy discovering his fingers.

"Kuwabara is late," stated Yusuke, watching as the best man on the TV and the groom spoke about the groom's last few moments as a single man.

Keiko shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. "He must be nervous."

Yusuke grunted in response and they both watched the TV in silence. Well, almost. Keiichi would erupt in happy 'Gaah!'s or 'Oola!'s occasionally.

A loud knock on the door startled the family out their 'A Wedding Story' daze.

"Finally!" exclaimed Yusuke, unwrapping himself from Keiko and standing. He marched over to the door, mumbling angrily under his breath. "YOU," he began yelling when he swung open the door only to reveal….

Hiei.

The short demon was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and looking rather annoyed.

"….are not Kuwabara," Yusuke finished, confusion etching itself onto his face.

"You always were the observant one," Hiei said dryly, stepping passed the spirit detective to enter the house.

Yusuke scratched the back of his head and smiled. "So, what brings you here?"

Hiei gave a half-hearted glare and walked into the kitchen. "Kurama wasn't home…"

The spirit detective shrugged, "That was oddly informative."

A loud sniffling noise drew his attention to the living room, where Keiko sat crying over the wedding on TV. "It's just so beautiful," she whispered more to herself than anyone else, raising a hand to wipe the tears off her face.

Yusuke was about to comment on the gayness of the groom, but was suddenly distracted:

"Yo, Urameshi!"

Said Urameshi jumped three feet in the air and quickly spun around to kill whatever just yelled at him. A confused Kuwabara stood in the doorway.

"Jeez, Kuwabara!" Yusuke exclaimed angrily. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Kuwabara shrugged and chuckled, "The door was wide open…and you were standing right there."

Yusuke glared, "Yeah well….you're tall and stupid."

"HEY!" Kuwabara yelled, "You punk! I oughta-"

Keiko shhed them angrily. "I'm trying to watch two people get married and put my child to sleep at the same time—and you yelling monkeys are _not_ helping!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her blankly for a moment. "…monkeys?" Yusuke echoed.

"Keiichi!" Kuwabara said happily, almost prancing over to the couch. With child-like glee he lifted the baby out of Keiko's arms. "Hi Keiichi!"

Keiichi looked up at his uncle. He studied him for a moment, tilting his head to the side and blinking the chocolate brown eyes he had inherited from his father. Finally, after several long moments, Keiichi closed his eyes and let out a scream.

"Heeey!" Kuwabara exclaimed unsurely, holding the baby at arm's length. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, Kuwabara," Keiko began, standing up and taking her son from him. "Keiichi's a little grumpy because he hasn't had a nap yet today."

"And he refuses to take one," Yusuke added.

The kitchen door swung open and Hiei walked out, licking his lips.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara wrinkled his nose, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Hiei responded.

Kuwabara shoved his hands into his pockets. "You know, that really doesn't explain anything."

Hiei opened his mouth, but Yusuke interrupted him before he could speak. "Okay, okay! We gotta get going, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara nodded and scratched his head, "Yeah, okay." He smiled gently, "Bye Keiko," he said, heading towards the door. "See ya later, Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei responded nonchalantly, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Bye, babe," Yusuke called over his shoulder, smiling and Keiko.

She waved with her free hand. "Bye Yusuke! Have fun!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind them.  
.

.  
An awkward silence set in the room the second after the door closed. Hiei stood by the kitchen door, arms across his chest, staring at the floor. Keiko held her son close to her, looking at everything and anything but Hiei.

"So…" she began after several minutes of quiet.

Hiei looked up at her. He blinked several times in her general direction before turning his attention back to the floor. "Hn."

Keiichi turned his head so that he could see the small demon. He smiled brightly the moment his eyes landed on Hiei. "Gaah!" He exclaimed happily, stretching out his arms to the part fire demon, as if he was trying to touch him.

Both Keiko and Hiei stared at the baby, amazed.

"It looks like…Keiichi wants you, Hiei." She stated, feeling her feet walk her around the couch and to said demon. Carefully, she handed her son over to Hiei.

"Now, wait a minute-" Hiei began to argue, taking Keiichi from her anyway. The baby grabbed fistfuls of his black cloak and stared up at him playfully.

Keiko assessed the situation; Hiei, the murderous and human-hating demon who had once kidnapped her, and the one teammate of Yusuke's she had never really bonded with, was standing in the middle of her house, holding her three month-old son uncomfortably.

"Right," Keiko began, pushing the hair off of her face. "You…stay there. And I'll go make us some hot chocolate! That sound good?" She asked rhetorically, walking into the kitchen and leaving him all alone with Keiichi.

Hiei stared down at the child he was struggling to hold. His eyes squinted into the most frightening glare he could muster, hoping to keep some of his dignity. Keiichi just looked up at him and smiled a big, toothless smile.

"Geef!" He said, raising his hands in the air. His smile grew even bigger when he realized he could touch Hiei's face.

It became harder each passing second to glare at Keiichi. In fact, Hiei had to fight back a smile.

"Come on," he grunted, situating Keiichi in his arms so that he was lying down. "You need to stop bothering me."

Cautiously, he walked to the nursery.

* * *

**A/N**: So, now that you've read…..you should review! And remember, no flames….or else my pet, Aragorn, will have to poke you with his super long sword that was forged by elves. So, go ahead, push that little button and review! 


	3. Of Hot Chocolate and Engagement Rings

**Disclaimer**: 'amusing disclaimer goes here'

**A/N**: I would like to thank **buttered-onions** - giving Aragorn Arwen is juuuuuuuust cheating! ;P, **Distant Company**, **catse2000**, **jettwolf90**, and **Hakudoshi-chan** – You'll just have to wait and see, for reviewing.

**Sentimental Titles**

By: TouchofViolet

**Chapter Three**

Of Hot Chocolate and Engagement Rings  
.

.  
Keiko walked out of the kitchen, carrying two cups of steaming hot chocolate. "Hiei, I…"

She looked around the living room, confused. "Hiei?" She took a step forward, craning her neck to look all around her house. "Where…are you?"

The sound of gentle humming caught Keiko's attention. Skeptically, her eyes scanned the room, only to land on the baby monitor Yusuke had stuck on the coffee table. She walked towards it silently, scared to make the slightest noise. When she reached the coffee table, she traded the hot chocolate for the baby monitor, and clutched the white device to her chest.

The monitor was emitting the unmistakable sound of Hiei, the murderous and human-hating demon who had once kidnapped her, and the one teammate of Yusuke's she had never really bonded with, humming gently to her son.

She raised her eyes to the ceiling, blinking furiously. A tear escaped and trailed down her cheek, falling off her chin and landing on her forearm. Closing her eyes, she clutched the baby monitor closer to her.

All too suddenly, the humming stopped, and silence ensued.

There was no humming, no crying, no screaming….

Nothing.

"Hiei?" Keiko questioned quietly. Hesitantly, she headed towards the nursery. She swung open the door, only to be met with a wide open window, and a son sound asleep in his crib.

A bright smile slowly spread across her face and she found herself walking to the window. She leaned on the window sill, staring out into the neighborhood, hoping to catch a glimpse of the friend she hardly knew. But he was gone.

"Thank you," Keiko whispered into the wind, and slowly closed the window.  
.

.  
"Have you lost your mind?" Yusuke exclaimed as quietly as possible. After all, he really didn't need this moment of horror made public.

Kuwabara gave a loud whine, "It's the only way to see if this is the one!"

Yusuke glared at his best friend, his un-gelled black hair falling into his eyes. "So…you HAVE lost your mind."

"It'll only take a second," Kuwabara stated. "Don't be gay, man."

"Don't be gay!" The spirit detective yelled. "YOU are telling ME not to be gay, when YOU are trying to propose to ME in this _stupid jewelry store_!"

Fourteen eyes all simultaneously gawked at the couple, who had been standing in the far corner of the store. An elderly woman began fanning herself with her hand, looking as though she was about to pass out at any moment; whereas a young, teenaged girl looked at them with a giant, approving smile on her face.

"What!" Yusuke yelled at the people, "Haven't you ever seen one guy propose to another in a completely non-gay manner!" He thrust his left hand, his own wedding ring proudly adorned on his finger, at Kuwabara. "Ring me, lover boy!"

Everyone stared in a mixture of wonder and horror as Kuwabara got down on one knee and slowly slipped the ring he had been holding on Yusuke's finger. It was a bit small, but it's the thought that counts.

"Oh yeah," the tall red head nodded, admiring the ½ carat diamond ring on Yusuke's finger, "this is definitely the one."

The store owner, and older gentleman, slowly approached them. "Shall I wrap the ring up for the handsome couple?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded, neither of them seeming to realize that they were holding hands. "That'd be nice," Kuwabara smiled, "thanks."

The owner rolled his eyes.  
.

.  
Yusuke sighed loudly and flung open the door to his two bedroom, two bathroom home. "Keiko!" He called out, slamming the door behind him, "I'm ho-"

"Shh!" Keiko responded, slowly sitting up on the couch. "Keiichi's asleep."

Yusuke squinted in an attempt to have his eyes readjust to the lighting inside. Keiko had turned off all of the lights, choosing to have a few candles lit instead. And, from the look of it, she had wrapped herself up in a blanket and fallen asleep on the couch.

He chuckled and walked over to her. "Finally," he said, sitting down next to her. Keiko's hair was tousled and her beautiful hazel eyes were red and puffy. Concerned, Yusuke raised a hand to rest on her cheek. "Have you been crying?"

She sighed and lowered her head, her bangs making a veil in front of her eyes. "Earlier," Keiko began, her voice quivering, "I left Keiichi with Hiei and went to make hot chocolate. When I came back…" She sniffed loudly and looked up at her husband, a smile on her face. "When I came back, he was humming our son to sleep. And then, when Keiichi was sound asleep, Hiei left."

Yusuke was taken aback. His eyebrows knitted together. "Seriously?" He asked, receiving a nod from his wife. "Wow…"

Keiko reached over to the coffee table, plucking a tissue out of the tissue box and blowing her nose. "That's not all of it!" She said behind the tissue, "Keiichi really likes Hiei. We were just standing around, and then Keiichi reached out to him, like he wanted Hiei to hold him. And then, when Hiei was holding him, he was laughing and he was just….so happy."

The spirit detective bit his bottom lip, a gentle chuckle leaving his mouth. "Go figure," he whispered, his eyes focusing themselves on his wife's knees.

She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her, her own eyes filling with tears again. They stared at each other for a long while before Yusuke finally broke. "Alright, alright," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Keiko and pulling her to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. "I'll talk to him about it."  
.

.  
Kuwabara wrapped his fingers around the black velvet box in his pocket. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it beat in his ears. Figures, he could fight evil, freaky lookin demons with his friends…no problem! But he couldn't ask the love of his life to marry him without having an anxiety attack.

His breathing became shallow as his feet slowly brought him to Genkai's temple, where Yukina was staying. The wind blew, rustling the colorful leaves in the trees and messing up his hair—but he didn't care. Only one thought crossed his mind and kept him walking on the concrete path.

"Yukina…" he whispered in the wind.

He came to the hundred something steps that would lead him to her, and for a moment he wondered if he really should go through with the proposal. If she said no….he would die inside; but if she said yes….

A huge smile spread across his face and Kuwabara nodded surely, squeezing the box tighter in his hand. "I've got to do this. I've got to be a man." Slowly, he began his trek up the stairs.  
.

.  
Kuwabara hesitated when he reached the large doors to the temple. Should he knock? Or…just go right in? Was there a doorbell somewhere?

He started searching all around for a doorbell; around the frame of the door, on the walls of the temple, on the ground….on trees.

The large doors quietly opened while Kuwabara was studying each tree carefully for a doorbell, his back to the doors. Yukina stepped out, a smile possessing her lips when she saw him.

"Kazuma," she said gently, stepping towards him.

He spun around in terror, letting out a scream that only should have been screamed by a little girl. He clutched his chest, dropping to his knees.

"Oh, Kazuma!" Yukina exclaimed, running over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "I'm so sorry. I did not mean to frighten you."

Kuwabara nodded, gasping for breath. "Sokay," he managed, "Its okay." Yukina helped him to his feet when his breathing had returned to normal.

"I really am sorry, Kazuma," she said, fixing his orange hair. He smiled at the sign of affection.

"Don't be, honey." He took her small hand in his much larger one, looking down at her with a loving expression on his face. Yukina smiled and carefully pulled her hand away.

"I'll go make us some tea," she said and slowly turned back to the temple doors. Kuwabara stuck his hand in his pocket, his fingers finding the small velvet box immediately. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, trying to steady the beating of his heart.

"Wait," Kuwabara called out, stopping Yukina in her tracks.

She turned around and looked at him curiously. "What is it, Kazuma?"

He took a deep breath and dropped down to one knee. Yukina gasped and took an involuntary step back. "Kuzama…" She whispered, placing a hand over her heart.

"Yukina," he began, his voice cracking at the end of her name, "I…I know I'm not the smartest man. And I don't know too much. But….but I do know that you're the girl for me. That I love you," He closed his eyes tight, trying to fight back the inevitable tears. A giant lump had formed in his throat, and he swallowed hard to get rid of it. He opened his eyes and smiled at a frozen Yukina, "That I love you more than anyone."

Kuwabara reached into his pocket and pulled out that small, black velvet box. He opened it with shaking hands and held it out to the ice maiden. "So….will you marry me?"

Yukina stood like a statue, her gentle red eyes wide open and refusing to blink. Hours seemed to pass and Yukina still stood unmoving. Kuwabara began to grow frightened. What if his anxiety had been right? What if asking Yukina to marry a mortal was just too much to ask?

His mouth dropped open, trying to form words….but his tongue refused to move.

"Yes." Yukina whispered, her hand that was over her heart dropping to her side. She smiled, taking a step towards him.

He blinked furiously and swallowed hard again. "What?" Kuwabara managed.

"Yes, Kazuma," she whispered again, "I will marry you."

Before she could even blink, Kuwabara had her in his arms. He kissed her forehead. And her cheek. And finally her lips. He took the small ring out of its box and put it on her finger.

"Oh yeah," he said, nodding, "it looks _so_ much better on you than it did on Urameshi."

Yukina looked up at him, a confused smile on her face. "What?"

Kuwabara laughed and kissed her again. "Nothing, baby. Nothing."  
.

* * *

Go ahead! Review! You know you wanna. 


	4. And They're All Together Again

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Well, that's not true. I own Koenma and I force him to buy me stuff….and stuff.

**A/N**: Wow! That chapter got a buttload of reviews. That just rocked my socks off! Review responses are located at the end.

**Sentimental Titles**

By: Touchofviolet

**Chapter Four**

And They're All Together Again  
.

.  
Botan felt a giant smile over take her lips the second she stepped into the Urameshi house. The scent of beef ramen filled her nose, and Botan closed her eyes, soaking it all in. Apparently, Keiko had been cooking ramen. And Keiko made the best ramen in all of Japan. Oh, how she loved this house!

With a happy sigh, she opened her eyes and scanned the room. Kuwabara and Yukina were sitting on the couch, holding hands and rubbing noses. Koenma, in his teenaged form, stood by the TV, holding Keiichi and making silly faces at him. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were sitting around the dining room table, playing cards. Oh, how she loved her friends! And it was wonderful that they were all together again. They haven't all been together in a while...

Yusuke looked up from his hand of cards, smiling brightly when he saw the fiery girl standing by the door. "BOTAN!" He exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to look up at her at the exact same time. Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma, and Kurama all echoed Yusuke's happy "BOTAN!", but Hiei just "Hn"ed and went back to staring at his cards.

"Hello, everyone!" Botan smiled, waving. "And congratulations you two!" She said, running over to Kuwabara and Yukina on the couch. She gave each of them a squeezing hug. "I always knew you two would end up together. Love is such a _beautiful_ thing!"

"Botan?"

The tender voice of her best friend pulled her out of her happy daze. She looked up and saw Keiko poking her head out from behind the kitchen door.

"Hello, dear!" Botan greeted, walking over to her. "How are you?"

Keiko smiled gently, stepping into the living room. She straightened out imaginary wrinkles in her pink dress. "I'm good! How are you?"

"Oh just wonderful!" Botan replied. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

Keiko nodded, a grateful smile on her face. "I would appreciate that very much."

"Oh dear," Yukina said quietly from across the room, letting go of Kuwabara's hands. She stood, despite Kuwabara's loud protests, and walked to the girls. "I am so sorry, Keiko. I never even thought to ask to help. How terribly rude of me…" Her voice was sweet and apologetic, illustrating just how caring the ice maiden was.

Botan took hold of Yukina's hand and began yanking her into the kitchen. "Now come on girls," she began, "we have work to do!"

Keiko stayed back long enough to catch Yusuke's eye. She arched her eyebrow and he sighed loudly. "I know, I know," he said, sticking his nose in his cards. Keiko rolled her eyes and smiled, walking back into the kitchen.

Kurama looked at Yusuke curiously, but decided against saying anything.

The spirit detective gave a grunt, studying his hand of cards carefully. Koenma walked over to the table, Keiichi in his arms.

"Do you feel the tension, Keiichi?" He asked, beginning to walk a slow circle around the table.

"Hiei," Yusuke began, leaning forward. He stared intently into the demon's red eyes. "Do you have any two's?"

Hiei stared back at Yusuke. "Go fish," he answered coldly.

Yusuke cursed loudly, throwing his cards down. "This game is stupid," he whined.

"Oh," Koenma said to the three month old in his arms, "I feel it."

Kurama chuckled. "You selected 'Go Fish', Yusuke."

"That doesn't make it any less stupid!" responded Yusuke.

Kuwabara jumped up from the couch. "I'm going to help the girls!" He exclaimed, flinging himself over the furniture and running to the kitchen. "Oooooooooh YUKINA!" And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Hiei glared evilly at the unsuspecting table and crossed his arms against his chest.

"If you all will excuse me," Kurama began, pushing his chair away from the table and standing. "I need to use the restroom." He walked off down the hallway, leaving Hiei and Yusuke alone with the deck of cards. And Koenma; who seemed to be more interested in getting Keiichi to look into a mirror than anything else.

Yusuke studied Hiei from across the table. He looked….angry.

A chuckle escaped his lips. 'What else is new?' Yusuke thought.

"Hey, Hiei," he said, standing up. Curious red eyes were upon him almost instantly. Yusuke nodded his head to the entrance of the house and proceeded to walk over to it, all the while wondering if Hiei would get the point. When he reached the door, he looked behind him with hopes Hiei was following.

He was: annoyance plastered onto his face.

Koenma watched confused as Yusuke and Hiei stepped out onto the porch.

"Hmm," he thought out loud, "I wonder what they're up to."

Keiichi raised his hand and grabbed a bold of Koenma's blue pacifier.

"Hey!" Koenma exclaimed, gently prying Keiichi's hand away. "Get your own binky."  
.

.  
"What do you want, Yusuke?" Hiei demanded the moment the door closed.

Yusuke raked his fingers through his hair, looking out into the road instead of at the small demon. He leaned against the porch railing, chewing on his bottom lip with intense concentration.

Hiei knitted his eyebrows together in anger and curiosity. "I _don't_ have all night, detective."

Again, Yusuke found himself raking his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Hiei. He opened his mouth to speak, but sound refused to go passed his lips. Angry with himself he started pacing the porch.

Hiei watched him closely, his anger and curiosity both growing by the second. "What on earth are you trying to prove?"

"Okay, look!" Yusuke yelled, forcing himself to focus on Hiei. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and stood as still as possible. "Keiko and I were wondering if….if you'd be Keiichi's godfather."

Hiei's eyes grew to twice their normal size. He stared, a blank expression drawn onto his face, for what seemed like days. Eventually, he forced himself to blink. "No," he said, gawking at Yusuke as if he was suddenly sprouting a third arm.

Yusuke sighed, nodding. "I figured you'd say that. So, I was wondering…." He chuckled to himself and wandered over to the porch railing again. "If anything ever happens to me…" He gripped the railing tightly, his knuckles slowly turning red. "Would look after Keiko and Keiichi? Not be Keiichi's parent or anything….but just….look out for them. Make sure they're taken care of…watch over them." Yusuke stared at the road intently, seeming to fear everything would disappear if he would dare blink. "Be their protector." He swallowed and closed his eyes.

A smile found its way to his lips and he glanced over at Hiei. "Keiichi really likes you, you know."

Hiei gave a disgusted grunt. "You humans and your stupid, sentimental titles," he spat as if the words burned his tongue. "How could you even _think_ to ask me such an idiotic question?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to reply heatedly, but Hiei cut him off:

"Yes."

Faltering, the spirit detective tried to get his mind to work.

Hiei glared at him, walking back into the house. "You heard me," was all he said before slamming the door behind him.

Yusuke stared at the door. His mouth dropped open and drool slowly began creeping its way down his chin.

The sun had set long before he snapped back to reality. He wiped the drool off his face and stuck his hands back into his pockets. Yusuke grinned his trade-mark, cocky grin.

"Alright then."

* * *

**Review Responses**:

I'd like to thank **ButteredOnions** – Congrats on graduating! –mumbles under breath- cheater….:P, **Hiei'sdabest**, **flamingkoorime** – lol, well….thank you. And I always thought her eyes were more purple than red….but I did my research and you are right! Her eyes are red. And yes, Hiei knows how to hum. Mukuro taught him, **Tetsumaru**, **Hiesbestbuddy888**, **jettwolf90**, **DistantCompany**, **Seppen**, **hurleysuki**– lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it, **GundamPilotGirl**, **Hakudoshi-chan**, **FireNeko**, **Crystal Shimmers**, **Inu-ears**, and the anonymous reviewer…**I love it! **

And last, but not least, **SeaHorse10** – wow, I don't think I've ever been asked that many questions in one go before! I will try to answer all of them as best I can. I'm not sure how much of the series you've seen, so, I don't want to spoil anything too much. Hiei didn't slay Kuwabara when he proposed because he was either busy with his job (finding humans who wander into Demon World, erasing their memory, and sending them back to Human World) or doesn't want to. Yes, he is protective of his sister...he loves her. And I think he doesn't _hate_ Kuwabara….he knows, somewhere, deep down that Kuwabara won't hurt his sister….and she'd be happy with him. However, if he ever hurts her….you can bet Hiei will kick his butt. Kurama is….out….shopping with his mom. For clothes. Yeah. Yes, I realize now that Yukina's eyes are red….however I've always deemed them purple, even after all the episodes and pictures I've seen. I don't know why though. Yusuke and Keiko are not 16 lol. Don't worry. This story is set at the end of the series…where Yusuke and Keiko were about 18. They, of course, got married right away, but they waited about…seven months before she got pregnant. And, now, they have a three month old son! So they've been married for about a year and seven months….making them 20ish.

**A/N**: Only two more chapters to go! Stay tuned!

And, above all else, review!


	5. More Than Fine

**Disclaimer**: If you don't realize by now that I own nothing, you have a problem.

**A/N**: I've decided to post the last two chapters today, considering how the last chapter is really small. Review responses are at the bottom. Oh, and I noticed some people were slightly confused….Hiei is not the godparent. He did say he'd watch over Keiko and Keiichi should anything happen to Yusuke, which to me is oh so cuter.

**Sentimental Titles**

By: TouchofViolet

**Chapter Five**

More Than Fine  
.

.  
Yusuke cleared his throat loudly, his last polite attempt to gain the attention of his friends. They continued on, ignoring him completely. Koenma smiled at Botan. Botan blushed. Kuwabara said something moronic he thought would be funny. Yukina didn't get it. Kurama laughed. Hiei glared. And no one noticed Yusuke.

"Okay!" He exclaimed, standing in the middle of his living room. Everyone sat in surprised silence, staring up at him.

Botan's lips began to quiver. She tried to fight it, but hysterical laughter escaped her. And soon everyone else was laughing as well.

Yusuke sighed, defeated. He might as well wait for Keiko anyway, who was laying a sleeping Keiichi down in his crib.

The cycle continued. Again Kuwabara was an idiot. Again he confused Yukina. Again Kurama laughed. And, surprisingly, again Hiei glared.

Where his friends always this boringly predictable?

The sound of a closing door caught his attention and he turned his head, seeing his wife step out of their son's nursery. With a smile she approached him, placing her hand in his when she was close enough.

"Okay," Yusuke began again, this time using an entirely different tone of voice. His gentleness astounded his friends, and they became quite.

He smiled at Keiko, squeezing her hand, before letting his eyes scan the room. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan were sitting on the big couch. Koenma had made himself comfortable on what Keiko had dubbed the 'Big Butt Chair', which was stationed next to the couch. Kurama was sitting on the recliner, and Hiei was at the window seat that overlooked the house's porch.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," said Keiko, smiling at each person individually. "I know you all are very busy. It means so much to me that you came. I mean…Koenma with his….you know…stamping. And Hiei with his leading humans back into human world….and….and…." She covered her face in her hands, tears falling freely from her eyes, "I'm sorry," she managed through her fingers. "I'm still dealing w-with whacked out h-hormones."

Yusuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought him to her. "I'm sure you all are wondering why we asked you here tonight." He grinned and stuck his free hand in his pocket. "Thing is, Keiko and I have finally decided on the godparents of Keiichi."

The responses to that statement were incredibly varied. Botan let out one of her happy 'Yippee!'s, where Koenma rolled his eyes and exclaimed 'Finally', and Kuwabara sat confused. "What do you mean? I thought I had called godfather months ago...before Keiichi was even born."

Keiko gave him one of her patented looks. "You can't just call godfather." She stated.

"Yes I can," Kuwabara argued, "'Cause I did. When we first found out you were pregnant...remember?"

"Now WHY is this conversation so fricken familiar?" Yusuke sarcastically wondered out loud.

Keiko turned her patented look on her husband.

He nodded hesitantly and gave a nervous chuckle. "Right, right. Okay...Kuwabara, Yukina..." He fumbled. He never had been good with words.

Keiko placed a gentle hand on his arm. "First of all," she began, "we wanted to congratulate you on your engagement."

Everyone, save for Hiei and the parents standing in the middle of the living room, applauded happily.

"And, Yusuke and I would be honored if you would be Keiichi's godparents."

Kuwabara jumped to his feet, hands above his head. "Of COURSE we will be! After all, I _did _call it."

Yukina smiled and walked over to Keiko. "Thank you," she managed to whisper, her eyes filling up with tears. Keiko smiled in return, not bothering to hold back her tears as she hugged the godmother of her son.

"That's not fair!" Koenma whined, standing up. "I wanted to be the godfather!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You didn't let us finish, Junior."

Koenma glared. "Then finish, moron."

"If anything happens to us, Keiichi goes to Kuwabara and Yukina...as you all are aware of, I'm sure." Yusuke continued. "But, if something were to happen to Kuwabara and Yukina-"

"What's going to happen to me and Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed in a panic.

"Then Keiichi," the spirit detective said without any regards for his best friend, "will go to Kurama."

"And if anything happens to Kurama, then Keiichi goes to Botan and Koenma," Keiko finished, smiling brightly.

Botan looked up at her, her eyes wide. "What do you mean..._and_?"

"Oh, umm..." Keiko coughed nervously, seeming to notice the floor for the first time, "I mean you both live in Spirit World. So...you both will be there...at the same time...to take care of Keiichi."

Yusuke stared at her, desperately trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to laugh. "Riiiiight."

"And," Keiko started again quickly, "If something happens to Botan and Koenma...a very emotionally damaged Keiichi goes to Hiei."

Hiei stared up at them from his window seat in horror. "…what!"

"Don't worry about it, Hiei," Yusuke grinned. "We figured if we stuck you on the end there, it would keep you from killing anyone in the line."

He rolled his eyes and "Hn"ed, going back to staring out the window. "Don't count on it."

Yusuke gawked in pretend horror, "Was that a threat?"

"Sure sounded like one to me," Kuwabara stated.

"Does anyone want some more ramen?"

"I would love some!"

"I wonder what you'd look like if you were an 80 year old man…."

"…what?"

"Well I do!"

"Perhaps you need some medication."

"An 80 year old _blue_ man at that…."

"…or maybe therapy."

"….from Australia."

"You know, some onion rings sound good right now."

"Yeah they do! Do you have any onion rings, Keiko?"

"Umm…no. But I do have ramen."

"Ramen is not onion rings."

"Wow. You sure are a smart one there, Junior."

"You irk me so."

"Yeah well…nuts to you!"

"So does that mean no one wants ramen?"

Hiei quietly slipped passed his deranged friends, entering Keiichi's nursery silently. It was dark, but the moonlight streaming in from the window illuminated the crib. He walked over to it slowly, placing his hands on the railing when he had reached it. Hiei looked down into the crib.

Keiichi was sleeping on his back, his tiny hands up by his small head. Carefully, Hiei reached down and glided a finger across the child's cheek. He was so soft….so….innocent.

Hiei swallowed hard and opened his mouth. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things he _needed_ to say….

His mouth snapped closed and he allowed a slight smile to cross his features. 'Not today,' he told himself and stepped away. He closed his eyes, letting his spirit energy consume him and take him somewhere else. Anywhere else.  
.

.

* * *

**Review responses**:

I would like to thank **Sillyningengirl** – hehe, thank you, **Hieisbestbuddy888** – no, Hiei isn't _the_ godparent. He's _a_ godparent though….and the protector of the child should anything happen to Yusuke. So, please don't hurt me! –hides behind Aragorn- He's got a super long sword, and stuff, **Jessica**, **Arahazi**, **jettwolf90** – I like that, **ButteredOnions** – lol! Families are great to annoy. And, since you have finally taken Arwen away, I relieve you of your title of 'cheater'. Yer welcome! ;P, **Hakudoshi-chan**, and **Hiei'sdabest**. You guys are so awesome!


	6. And Then It Was Goodbye

.

.

.

**Sentimental Titles**

By: TouchofViolet

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Six**

And Then It Was Goodbye

.

.

.

Keiko sighed happily, staring down at her son asleep in his crib. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The nursery door opened behind her, and she smiled over her shoulder at her husband. Yusuke walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Kuwabara and Yukina just left, with threats to return tomorrow and kidnap our son."

Keiko giggled, resting her head on Yusuke's shoulder. A comfortable silence filled the room; for a while, all the parents could do was watch their child sleep.

"Our son," Keiko repeated wistfully. She raised her head from Yusuke's shoulder and leaned against the crib. A wry smile tugged at her lips and she shook her head. "_Their _godson."

Yusuke "mmm"ed thoughtfully, his eyebrows knitting together. "You know," he began slowly, "that's kinda scary."

"What is?" She asked, not bothering to look at him. "That we have a child, or that Kuwabara is the godfather?"

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "Both."

Keiko nodded in agreement; and that wonderful, comfortable silence filled the room again.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, nuzzling her face against his chest. He grinned down at her before kissing her chastely.

Keiko was smiling when he pulled away. "I love you, Yusuke."

"I love you too, Keiko," he replied in a sing-songy sort of voice.

She giggled and leaned against him again. "So, Hiei really said no?"

"Yeah," Yusuke nodded, bending down to kiss her temple. "But I got a feeling he'll be around anyway."

Keiko watched the rise and fall of her son's chest as he slept. She watched his tongue loll out of his mouth, and the way his fingers twitched. She noticed, again, how wonderfully peaceful he looked and how beautiful he was. And she couldn't stop the smile that overtook her lips.

"I'm glad."

.

.

.

The End


End file.
